Picking Up the Pieces
by leighann415
Summary: A little Rumbelle story set in "In the Name of the Brother." Belle remembers who Rumple is and their love for each other. A surprise story for Kristen3! *hugs* Rating is for one case of mild language...


**Author's Note:** This is a little story I thought of after seeing "In the Name of the Brother," and the hospital scene…This is dedicated to Kristen3, the biggest Rumbelle fan I know! :) Hope you like it!

* * *

Belle got up slowly from her hospital bed after the strange man left. She was still pretty weak, so she made her way gingerly over to the shattered bits of the teacup. She couldn't imagine this being a part of who she was. She picked up the pieces and started to examine them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, memories came rushing back. Belle being in Rumplestiltskin's castle, the cup being chipped. Belle and Rumple falling in love. She couldn't be certain, but she had a feeling that man was Rumplestiltskin, and that she loved him. She had to get to him.

She went over to the door, and opened it. She saw somebody walking along the hallway. She called out to him, "Rumple, wait!"

* * *

As Rumplestiltskin walked along the long hallway, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Belle really didn't remember who he was. Damn Hook for doing this to her, an innocent young woman. If he thought about it, it was really Milah who started the whole thing, with her love affair with the pirate. If it weren't for that, Belle would be a sane person instead of some clouded memories. Rumple silently scolded himself for not killing Hook when he had the chance.

Then, just as he was making his way down the hall, he thought he heard somebody calling his name. "Rumple, wait!" It was the same sweet words that Belle said to him just before he brought magic to Storybrooke.

Just to make sure he knew what he was hearing, he turned around and looked towards Belle's room. And there she was, standing outside the door, actually calling to him! He doubled back as quickly as he could, and rushed back to her side.

"Belle?"

"I remember." She held the broken teacup in her hands. "I remember that I love you." She grabbed him around the neck and hugged him deeply, not caring if they were in the middle of a hospital hallway.

Rumple was speechless. "How did you…?"

She smiled. "It was the teacup. I was picking the pieces up when memories came back to me. We were in love, right?"

"Oh, Belle…yes, we were." He kissed her again. "Are."

Suddenly, Rumple got an idea. He took her hand. "Come on."

"What? Leave? I can't do that."

"Don't worry. They'll hardly know you're missing. I have an idea."

They made their way quietly out of the hospital, without hardly a glance from the staff. Rumple was amazed at how anybody could slip past them.

He helped Belle get in his car. Baelfire's shawl was on the front seat, forgotten for the time being. Belle was more important now. Rumple started the car, and they made their way back to the town line.

Belle looked around nervously. "What are we doing here? This is where I got shot."

"I just wanted to come here for a minute." He shut the engine off, and got out. He went over to Belle's side and helped her out. She took his offered hand. "Come, Belle. I think I know a way to restore your memory completely." Rumple grabbed the shawl from the front seat.

After only a minute's hesitation, Belle got out of the car. Still being weak, she stumbled, and had to lean on Rumple's side for support. She never wanted to come back here, but with Rumple by her side, she knew she could do anything.

They made their way over to the red line dividing Storybrooke with the rest of the world. Belle looked around nervously.

"Don't worry, there's no Hook here this time." Slowly, he wrapped Baelfire's shawl around Belle's shoulders. The magic shawl gave off an energy neither of them knew was possible. She stood over the line, and grinned.

"This is better than what any hospital can offer me. Even the famous Dr. Whale." They both smiled at each other.

"Dare I hope, Belle? That you know who you are?"

She reached her arms around his neck once more and gave him a hug that no man could put a price on. Even him.

"Yes, I remember. And I want to spend the rest of my days with you, helping to find Baelfire. Rumple, I _know_ we can do it."

And in that moment, Rumple knew without a doubt that father and son would be reunited again, and he could hardly wait to begin.

**The End**


End file.
